As a container to contain cosmetics such as face lotion, shampoo, rinse, liquid soap, food seasoning, or the like, a double-walled container that includes an inner layer body having an accommodation part configured to accommodate the contents and an outer layer body configured to separatably accommodate the inner layer body is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this container, the contents are dispensed with the inner layer body deformed to undergo volume reduction, while ambient air is introduced between the inner layer body and the outer layer body from an air introduction hole provided in the mouth of the outer layer body to hold the external form of the container. A container of this type permits dispense without displacing the contents with ambient air, thus contact of the contents with ambient air is reduced and degradation or deterioration of the quality of the contents can be suppressed.